bleach_death_awakeningfandomcom-20200213-history
Game Modes
There are currently 12 Game Modes available in Death Awakening: * Arena * Soul Trial * Exploration * Duel of Fate * Plunder Jigokucho * Purgatory Trial * Memory Path * Cross Barrier * Impossible Challenge * Seiretei Gassen * Elite Duel * Unrivaled Duel * Star Breakthough Arena The Arena is a PVP based game mode. Each player selects three characters to throw into the pit against other players. Players can reap arena rewards via the following ways: * Winning an Arena match (gives Reishi and Magatama) * Winning 10 Arena matches (gives random rewards) * Passing the highest rank you've gotten (grants Magatama) Additionally, an hour before the Daily Reset, you are granted Magatama and Arena Points (which can be spent in the Arena Store) which is based on your Arena ranking. The higher your rank, the more Magatama and Arena Points you'll receive daily. You are granted 10 Arena tries daily (does not stack). Soul Trial Soul Trial is a PVP (AI) based game mode. The player has to survive a gauntlet of 15 levels of randomly selected characters from other players. You are allowed to use all your characters to fight, however, you cannot use them as support characters. * Defeating a level grants you random rewards. Every 3 levels cleared gives you a larger amount of rewards, in addition to Soul Trial Points, which grows by 100 (100/200/300/400/500 at levels 3/6/9/12/15, respectively), that can be spent at the Trial Store. In addition, at Level 9, Stamina is granted every three levels cleared after that. * Enemies are weaker at early levels, but grow stronger as you progress, up to the point where enemies will surpass your highest character's power level. * You are given the opportunity to switch to another character, if the current character you are battling is defeated. You are granted one Soul Trial refresh daily (does not stack). Exploration Exploration is a mini-game where you send three characters off to search for goods. Each exploration takes up to 30 minutes, which can be reduced as exploration floor level increases. Each character can be used to explore only once a day. Exploration rewards are divided into two sections: * The Initial Exploration, which guarantees you random items. * The Chance Exploration, which gives you significantly more and better/relevant items and guarantees at least 100 Magatama. Each successful Chance Exploration opens one floor chest. After opening 10 floor chests, your exploration/floor level goes up by one. The higher your floor level, the better rewards you can get from exploring, but also the lower the chance it is to complete a successful Chance Exploration. Duel of Fate Duel of Fate is a PVE based game mode. Three randomly owned characters are selected to fight, along with two other completely random characters (which does not need to be a part of your owned character collection). Each Level grants different awards. * Level One: 1x Asauchi Soul, 1x Character Shard, 3x Blue Hogyoku * Level Two: 2x Asauchi Soul, 2x Character Shard, 6x Blue Hogyoku, * Level Three: 3x Asauchi Soul, 3x Character Shard, 3x Purple Hogyoku * Level Four: 4x Asauchi Soul, 4x Character Shard, 5x Purple Hogyoku * Level Five: 5x Asauchi Soul, 5x Character Shard, 2x Gold Hogyoku * Level Six: 6x Asauchi Soul, 6x Character Shard, 4x Gold Hogyoku You are granted one Duel of Fate refresh daily (does not stack) at the cost of 50 Magatama daily. Plunder Jigokucho Plunder Jigokucho is a PVP based game mode. Much like the Arena, you are allowed to pick any three characters to throw into the pit against other teams. There is a twist in this mode, however. * You will steal Jigokucho for every victory against another team. BEWARE! Your Jigokuchos may be stolen by other players as well. * There is no power-limit, as such, you will be granted to chance to plunder players significantly above or below your power level. * There is a five minute cooldown before you can plunder someone again. * Plunder Jigokucho is open 5 hours before the server daily reset, and lasts up to three hours. * You will be granted Reishi and Arena Points depending on how much Jigokucho remains after the event ends. Purgatory Trial Purgatory Trial is a PVP (AI) based game mode. Each week, a random set of character traits is chosen, and you are only allowed to use characters with the specified type to fight. There are 6 character traits, and any amount of them can be chosen for the week. * Character Traits: Skill, Control, Strength, Ultimate, Female, Male Much like Soul Trial, your team must survive a gauntlet of levels against AI controlled opponents. You are to choose 3 characters from the allowed character list to fight (your team roster can be changed before and after a battle). You are given three loss chances, and once you lose three battles, you're out of the gauntlet for the day. Purgatory Trial refreshes automatically when the daily server reset hits, and opens after an hour the reset. There are 10 levels, and climbing each level grants better rewards. English: * Level One: 4x Asauchi Soul, 10 Magatama * Level Two: 1x Blue Hogyoku, 10 Magatama * Level Three: 6x Asauchi Soul, 10 Magatama * Level Four: 2x Blue Hogyoku, 20 Magatama * Level Five: 8x Asauchi Soul, 20 Magatama * Level Six: 3x Blue Hogyoku, 20 Magatama * Level Seven: 10x Asauchi Soul, 40 Magatama * Level Eight: 2x Purple Hogyoku, 40 Magatama * Level Nine: 10x Asauchi Soul. 40 Magatama * Level Ten: 3x Purple Hogyoku, 80 Magatama Chinese: * Level One: * Level Two: * Level Three: * Level Four: * Level Five: * Level Six: 1x Red Key * Level Seven: 1x Blue Key * Level Eight: 1x Yellow Key * Level Nine: * Level Ten: 80 Magatamas, 5x Spirit Potions Memory Path Memory Path is a PVE based game mode. Players receive rewards for clearing a stage, and also receive daily rewards depending on the amount of stages cleared. Daily rewards from memory path varies from the version you are playing. English Servers * Reishi, Decoy, and Magatama. * Decoy * Magatama Chinese Servers * Puzzle Pieces * Spirit Potions You are given 10 chances for Memory Path daily (does not stack). More chances can be bought with magatama. There is no maximum stage, so the higher you are, the more rewards you reap daily. Cross Barrier Cross Barrier is a PVP based game mode. Players send a group of three to try and cross the barrier, which takes up to 30 minutes. During this time, you are allowed to rob other players trying to cross the barrier, and receive 1 Soul Blade if the robbery was successful. You will also recieve Soul Blades for every successsful defense against another group of robbers. After you have crossed the barrier, you are given a random number of Soul Blades. Impossible Challenge Impossible Challenge is a PVE Based game mode. Much like normal game modes, the player chooses one character play as, along with two support characters. Bosses require keys to fight. * Grimmjow (Blue Key) * Ulquiorra (Yellow Key) * Fully Hollowfied Ichigo (Blue Key) * Halibel (Red Key) * Adult Nel (Yellow Key) * Stark (Red Key) * Hogyoku Aizen (Rainbow Key) * Young Tensa (Rainbow Key) * Bankai Yamamoto (Rainbow Key) * Tenjirō (Purple Bone Key) * Ichibe (Purple Bone Key) * Muken Aizen (Purple Bone Key) * Shikai Kenpachi (Green Bone Key) * Fused Tensa (Green Bone Key) * Haschwaldth (Green Bone Key) * True Ichigo (Crimson Bone Key) * Senjumaru (Crimson Bone Key) * Hikifune (Crimson Bone Key) * Kazui Kurosaki (Crimson Bone Key) * Ichika Abarai (Blue Bone Key) * Thousand Year Blood War Uryu (Blue Bone Key) * Thousand Year Blood War Toshiro (Blue Bone Key) * Thousand Year Blood War Mayuri (Blue Bone Key) * Thousand Year Blood War Renji (Golden Bone Key) * Bazz B (Golden Bone Key) * Thousand Year Blood War Shunsui (Golden Bone Key) You are granted one free boss fight every day for every boss. You must defeat the boss once for the day to be able to use keys. Each key usage guarantees a small amount of Reishi, along with the chance of dropping the bosses's fragments and weapons. (Chinese Only) Some bosses also drop Flames for Soul Echoes and colored swords for zanpukuto spirits. Keys will fill up the progress bar for the boss (The progress bar will be reset at the end of every week). As the progress bar fills up, you will get a chance to encounter the evolved form of the boss. This can range from any amount of key usage, from 10 to 140. Defeating the evolved boss will either: # Grants enough character fragments to unlock the boss character (does not take in account of your already owned fragments) # Grant 30 character fragments of that boss. Upon defeating the evolved boss, the progress bar will reset back to 0%. Lisa's Quiz Seireitei Gassen Elite Duel Unrivaled Duel Star Breakthrough